Picture To Burn
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Brennan's just been dumped. Booth hears about it. She realizes he's different. songfic. oneshot


_A/U: this is my second songfic. ONE CHAPTER ONLY! This one's about Brennan and Booth. I don't own this song or Bones. Done to Taylor Swift's Picture to Burn_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Stupid men. Always screwing you over. These words and others were running through her mind. She was looking for a box, where was it? Her latest boyfriend, now ex, had dumped her for some girl he met while skiing. She knew that what she was doing wasn't rational, but she was doing it anyway.

_State the obvious,_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized that you love yourself_

_More that you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends _

_That I'm obsessive and crazy _

_That's fine_

_I'll tell mine _

_You're gay, _

_And by the way, _

She found the box she was looking for, in it pictures of the two of them. She looked at the car behind it, she always hated it, and it was a metal death trap. She pulled the box toward the fire, took the first picture, and dropped it in there.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying, _

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn _

She was thinking about all the bad things she could do to him. It ranging from toilet papering his house, which she knew would do nothing but annoy him, to telling Booth. She smiled at what Booth might do to him if he knew. She took a look at the next picture, which was her, him, and some of his buddies. They were all attractive, she wondered- no that wouldn't be fair to them. She sighed and tossed it into the fireplace.

_There's no time for tears, _

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me _

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around sayin' _

_Sorry to me_

_My daddy's going to show you _

_How sorry you'll be_

She took her third picture out; this was going to be awhile, of him sitting on the hood of his car. He loved that thing more than her. It must be a male thing she decided; all men love their cars more than their women. Well, except for Booth, but he was different.

'_Cause I hate that stupid _

_Old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying, _

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn _

She picked up another picture; she had been burning two at a time. She wondered what Booth was doing right now. She needed the way he always seemed to be in a good mood. She figured he was doing something stupid and male, like watching a basketball game.

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to_

_Yourself_

'_Cause coming back around here _

_Would be bad for your health_

There was knock on the door. Brennan looked at her watch, it was a quarter to ten and Angela was away. Nobody else would come around at this time of night. She looked at another picture of him and that stupid car noting how many pictures she had of him with it. She tossed it into the flames.

'_Cause I hate that stupid _

_Old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying, _

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

She figured if she ignored it, they'd go away. She needed to be alone right now. The knocking continued, she tossed two more pictures in and went to answer the door.

_I really, really hate that stupid _

_Old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying, _

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn _

_Burn, burn, burn,_

_Baby burn_

It was Booth at the door. Armed with takeout, all her favorite things. He'd heard what happened and wanted to see if she was okay and did she want him to shoot this guy. She laughed and shook her head.

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn _

After Booth left, she went and found another box, this time filled with pictures of her and Booth. She promised herself, that no matter how mad she was at him, he wouldn't be just another picture to burn.


End file.
